The present invention relates to packaging for razors and particularly relates to razor packaging wherein razors can be readily, easily and inexpensively maintained in a coherent group thereof for purposes of retail display.
Various types of packaging for razors have been proposed and constructed in the past. Because of the unique shape and configuration of razors, i.e., an elongated handle having an angled portion for connection to a razor head extending in a direction normal to the handle, packaging of razors has taken various forms. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,803, there is disclosed a box-like assembly having an elongated slot. The heads of the razors are disposed in the box and the handles extend through the slot to depend from the box. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,392, there is provided a support plate for supporting the ends of the razor heads, by means of a strip integrally molded with the protective caps for the razor heads. Various other types of packaging for razors have been proposed. However, the unique shape of the razor presents particular problems in efforts to provide inexpensive packaging for razors which is readily and easily adapted for display in standard display racks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a unique packaging for razors whereby the razors can be readily, easily and inexpensively attached or secured one to the other and to a display tag in such manner that the razors are adapted for display from standard display racks as a coherent group thereof and which razors may not be separated one from the other or from the display tag absent cutting or otherwise severing the means securing the razors and tag each to the other. Thus, the razor package of the present invention may be displayed, for example, by attaching the tag to a hook on a standard display board with the plurality of razors attached to the tag dependent therefrom. The razors may be readily handled yet they are not separable one from the other or from the tag.
Additionally, each razor is normally provided with a protective cap over its head which is readily removable when the razor is to be used. In razor packaging, a problem sometimes arises because the cap may be inadvertently removed from the razor thereby exposing the razor blade and raising the potential for injury. For example, loose packaging of the razors may permit the caps to be knocked loose. The present invention provides the razor package in such manner that each cap is maintained in position secured on the razor head and is prevented from inadvertent removal from the head until the user separates the razors for ultimate use.
Accordingly, and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided razor packaging comprising a plurality of razors, each of which has a razor head and a handle projecting from the head, a display tag, and means for connecting the razors one to the other and to the tag, including a thread stitched through the tag and disposed about the razor heads. Preferably, the razor heads are serially connected one to the other by the thread. The tag is attached to an end razor in the serially arranged razors by a continuation of the thread, which is stitched through the tag.
Preferably, two threads are stitched through the tag at laterally spaced positions therealong. Each thread extends over a first or upper side of the razor heads (opposite from the handle) and a second thread portion extends along the underside of the razor heads. The first thread portion is looped about the second thread portion, whereby the first thread portion extends along the upper sides of the razor heads and the second thread portion extends along the lower sides thereof with the looped portion of each thread disposed between each of the adjacent razor heads. In this manner, the razor heads are captured by the thread portions between the looped portions. In so doing, the caps are also maintained in securement on the razor heads. It will also be appreciated that the tag may be printed with indicia identifying the manufacturer and the features of the razors and also that a plurality of razors may be readily and easily attached to the tag by a stitching operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide novel and improved razor packaging which is readily, easily and inexpensively constructed to maintain a plurality of razors in a coherent group, readily adapted for display purposes and which minimizes or eliminates the potential for inadvertent removal of the cap from the razor head.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended drawings and claims.